Story of Evil, SSBB version
by Lily Badens
Summary: Well, mixing Vocaloids with SSBB is fun! For now, let's go with the Story of Evil! What ever shall happen to Pit,Red,Samus,Ike and Zelda's lives now that they take on new people's roles in a different world?
1. Prologue

Me: Sorry, but I'm in the mood for some vocaloid-SSBB mix today! So...it's the whole 'Story of Evil', SSBB version. Enjoy!

* * *

_If you were given the chance to live the life of a story you adored so much, would you accept it? Or just turn it down?_

_The tale I am about to tell you happened to five different brawlers, namely to a tamer of creatures, an angel, a bounty hunter, a sword-wielding mercenary and a royal elfin-like princess._

_These five have loved an exact story so much, but to different perspectives in which they choose the person that they prefer the most._

_-An angel named Pit was entranced by the young princess' cruel and despotic nature, despite his own genteel one._

_-The tamer of creatures or known to everyone as a Pokémon Trainer going by the name Red much preferred the kind, golden-hearted servant of the princess._

_-Bounty hunter Samus Aran loved the sweetness and innocence of the lady in green._

_-Mercenary Ike, despite his tough physique and personality, grew fond of the gentleman in blue._

_-The royal Hylian Princess Zelda liked the knight in red for her bravery and thirst for revenge on the cruelty of the evil princess._

_Sure, it's normal to have favouritism over one character, but what would you do when you become the character yourself?_

_Pit was just walking through the hallway when he sees a book, resting on the dusty floor of the manor. At the same time, in the library, Zelda sees a book sitting atop of the shelf in an area where it wouldn't belong. Ike finds a book amidst the thick grass in the All-Star Garden. Samus was in the training room while Red was taking a siesta in his room when both hear a thump, something that sounded like a thick object; to see that it was a book._

_The angel stumbled as he tried to get the book and mysteriously vanishes without a trace. The princess, as she tried to get the book from above, nearly fell from the ladder she was holding onto. When she thought she had gotten her grip back, the room shakes and as she fell off, she too disappeared. Ike can barely be seen from the tall grass, trying to get a hold of the book. As he did, he can no longer be seen from afar, or from above. Lights went out for Samus when she reached for the enigmatic book. The Pokémon trainer lost his balance and grip on the book as he dropped to the floor, unconscious and engulfed by a strange light._

_For some unknown reason, their memories about Brawl were erased (but not immediately), probably to see if they would still be the same person as they were before, or if they would take up the same path as the character they have become?_

_

* * *

_

Me: Heh... It's a mystery to everyone in who is talking. It's so mysterious that he/she's full of mystery! I give a cyber cookie and special fic to the person who can find out just who the person is. This is the only time he/she will talk...or is it? Anyways, R & R!


	2. Son of Evil

**Pit's POV:

* * *

**

"Sire, please wake up!"

Ugh, my head still hurts from that stumble. If it weren't for that voice, I might be just lying down here on this ground. But...something doesn't feel right here. This isn't the smash manor. This place looks completely different. Why does it look like it's for the medieval ages or something like that?

"Sire, you mustn't dawdle. You have important matters at hand that need your immediate attention." A hand hoisted me up from my lying position.

"Um...t-thank you..." was all that I managed to say. When I looked up to see the person, my eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was the noble Altean prince! "P-prince Marth, is that you?" I stuttered in surprise.

Marth however, looked at me as if I have just lost it, and said, "Whatever are you addressing me as 'prince' for, your highness? You still must be delirious from grieving over your parents. Remember, they have entrusted the throne and kingdom to you as written in their last will, my dear prince Pit." Me? I'm a prince? There must be some mistake! For one thing, I'm an angel who serves under the goddess Palutena. Second, we angels don't have any parents, nor do we have any of a royal bloodline.

"Sigh, what must I do with you, child? Well, I suppose we may postpone those matters for now. You seem rather...preoccupied at the moment. Come, I will assist you back to your room." Marth then led me to a winding staircase.

This feels very new to me. The sudden rise of power and dominance spread all over through my body. It was all too tempting. I noticed a few minutes later that my wings have disappeared, and...It doesn't matter to me anymore! Who cares?

* * *

The next day, I stood in front of all the countrymen, atop of the balcony of the castle expecting me, the heir of my so-called parents' throne, to make an elaborate speech. Chancellor Marth, as he had liked to be called, stood by me.

"My dear fellowmen, it has grieved me as much as you all that the king and queen have passed away. They have ruled over our beloved country with peace and serenity for a long time. I cannot think more of what may have happened to this country if they hadn't become the heir." I grimaced. The people bowed their heads for a moment of silence. _How pathetic of these people._I mouthed the sentence quietly, smirking. Then, I continued. "Now, as my dear father and mother have passed down the throne to me, I, Pit, promise that I will continue the reign that my parents have done in hopes of keeping this country as prosperous and peaceful as it has always been." I bowed as I finished my speech. The people applauded.

But soon, they will have nothing to applaud about. They would regret in the end for doing so. A new reign is about to begin, and it wouldn't be like how my 'parents' have done. They're foolish enough to think that I would walk in their steps; but they're wrong, dead wrong.

* * *

_~There was once upon a time in another place,_

_An evil kingdom who no person dared to face,_

_And the ruler was a child so mean,_

_Who was only at the age of fourteen! ~_

Well, the country's now in bloodshed. It had been turned into a nullified shade of red, carrying along the broken hopes of the people, just how I planned it out to be. The people have no right to complain. I make what happens to this country, I call on what and what not should be done here. I can do whatever I want with it, like a little toy!

* * *

One day, after a stroll through the meadows with my horse, Josephine, chancellor Marth ran to me. It seemed pretty urgent, I wonder why?

"Pardon my intrusion, your highness!" He said in between gasps for breath. "I should've introduced you to someone from the beginning, but it had unintentionally slipped past my mind!" Huh? Now who would've that person been? He or she must be important.

From the distance, near the pillars that upholds some of the foundation of the entire castle, I could see a figure, a shadow of a person somewhat. "My dear prince, may I introduce you to your twin." Marth said. The figure I saw moved towards me and Marth. Upon closer inspection, the person is cloaked, but I could tell that the person was a male. The way he walked would not have come from a girl. His hair is the same shade of brown just like mine, sticking out from his hooded face. Suddenly, I knew within me that I can fully trust this person. I smiled as he drew nearer.


	3. Servant of Evil

**Red's POV:**

* * *

I couldn't believe it. I finally saw my twin after all this time. It felt like years, but at the same time, it felt like days or months when I had last seen Pit. He had changed so much.

Oh, how cruel must fate be. When we were still young, we have both been separated by those selfish adults. Our destinies changed for the worst. We never saw each other again for a long time, until today. I see that life had treated him well, what with how neat and tidy he is, along with that poised posture of his. Not that I'm saying I'm not. What I meant to say was; Pit got the better part of life, being the heir of our parents' throne and kingdom, while I was forced to live and act as the servant of the royal family.

We do look like each other. But, the only thing that's different between us is our eyes. His eyes match the colour of the cerulean sea, blue and mystical. Mine on the other hand, are a horrendous shade of brown. I'm merely glad I get to see him again, though I wouldn't be surprised that he doesn't remember me.

"Good morning, your dear highness." I said, while courteously bowing down. The prince didn't say anything. "Is there something wrong, prince Pit?" I asked nervously. I didn't want to upset his royal highness.

Without warning, he suddenly removed the hood that had been covering my head to reveal my awkward looking hair.

"Has...has your hair been always like that?" Pit asked.

"Y-Yes it is your highness." I stuttered. His hand landed on my shoulder. "Please. You don't need to be so formal with me. We're brothers, are we not? Just call me Pit; there is no need for those outlandish titles." The prince told me with a smile found on his face.

"Oh! O-Of course, my dear pr- I mean, Pit." I guess I was being too formal. It's just that, if you're in front of someone royalty, you can't help but address him or her with their position or 'your highness'. Well, it's true!

"Wait. How rude of me. I forgot to ask for your name. How idiotic am I to not even remember the name of my own brother!" Pit said in frustration.

"Oh it's okay Pit! It's normal that you may forget. My name is Red." Oops. Maybe saying normal wasn't the right term. But thankfully, Pit didn't seem to notice.

* * *

I don't see why the people are so mad at Pit. I think that he has done well to the country. He has always been our parents' favourite. I sometimes envy that he gets everything, but I guess it doesn't matter. I only wanted to be close to my brother. I mean, both of us loved to play when we were little, and I usually have to be the one who gets the blame when something bad happens. But it's for Pit's benefit. I don't want him to get in trouble.

"Oh, it's time for a snack." I heard Pit say one time. I smiled and brought him a surprise snack. I'm sure he's never tasted it. He's been looking depressed lately, so I'm sure this will bring the smile back onto his face.

"Today's snack will be brioche." I said to him with a smile. He looked at it for a long time and when he took a bite, a smile spread out through his face. I knew he would like it.

* * *

_~You are my prince; I am but your mere servant,_

_Destiny had divided such pitiful twins,_

_Even if the whole world would turn against you,_

_Then I will be the devil that stays by your side~

* * *

_

More of the fellowmen tried to storm again into the castle, probably after the dear prince. I am still puzzled. What has my brother ever done to receive such misjudgement? Surely the people are mistaken when they think that he is evil. I sighed as I wept the sweat off my forehead. Trying to keep them away from entering was as hard as serving the royal family! I didn't want to hurt anybody, but the people wanted war, not compensation. I had no other choice! I ended up killing them! Why oh why? Just for Pit?

* * *

"Red, the dear prince has asked you to go on an errand." Chancellor Marth told me whilst giving a piece of paper. Sigh. It's market duty, again. I nodded and went off, taking with me my blood stained cloak wrapped in my hands. As I walked out from the back of the castle, I could see the soldiers growing weary from those endless wars against their own men, but they still tried to get back on their feet.


	4. Daughter Of Green

**Samus' POV:

* * *

**

Ah, today is a beautiful day to get out of the castle. Everyone in the green country is quite happy today. No mischief or nonsense bickering is happening in the square. I see also that the sales of fruits and flowers are quite high lately. I'm glad.

Oh, how rude. I'm Lady Samus, ruler of the green country. I used to work under the royal family of the yellow country who was nearby, but due to a game of chance or fate, I met a wonderful man who had beautiful blue eyes and hair and gave me this prosperous country. So now, here I am.

Everyone here is clad in green, so it is easy to see when there are people who aren't from here visiting. As I walk near the bridge where the coaches and their horses usually trot to deliver goods, I saw a young lad with cinnamon hued hair wearing yellow. I remember him now! He's the servant of the royal family of yellow! I used to be alongside him. If I could recall correctly, his name was...Red? Ironic of a name I say. He seemed confused about something.

"Where, where am I supposed to find all these things?" I heard him as I drew closer to him. He scratched the back of his head in confusion. He probably didn't notice me coming near.

"Here, maybe I could be of some assistance."I gave him a helping hand as I carefully took the paper from his hands and read it. Ah! These items listed here can be found in the market!

I couldn't help but smile as Red kept staring at me. His cheeks seemed to have gained a rosy hue just by looking. Perhaps infatuated?

"You can find these things at the market in our country." I said to him with a smile.

"Oh! Well...thank you. Thank you Lady Samus."Red said as he bowed down courteously. I then directed him to where the market was located. What a nice boy, how much he had changed since we last met.

* * *

From the corner of my eye, I saw my dear lover drawing near.

"My dear Samus, how have you been my love?" He said to me.

"Better as always now that you're here, Ike." Prince Ike is the ruler of the blue country, which was from the distant sea. I met him in the gardens while tending to the yellow rosebush. It had been love at first sight. We talked endlessly which ended up becoming sweet little nothings to one another until the dawn of the next day arrived.

* * *

Our romance was suddenly interrupted when we heard an awful lot of screams from the distance. I realized that my countrymen are in danger!

"Ike, please stay here. I will check what's going on." I motioned him and picking up the frills of my dress, ran.

O-Oh my! What has happened to my country? It's like all of hell has broken loose!

I checked every single area, despite the danger. People were running away in fear, stall have been either tossed down or burnt harshly, houses were all set on fire, and what was the worst was that people were dying right in front of my eyes. How cruel! What has our country ever done to deserve this?

The people, despite burnt horrendously, still tried to reach me. They were still worried about me. I just couldn't leave them to die!

_Slash!_ Ah! A spear nearly cut me! I must try and get back to the castle! Using all the strength that I had, I ran for it.

* * *

"Your highness, are you alright? Is there not a single cut on you?" A dear friend of mine asked with concern as I made it back to the front of the castle.

"Yes, I'm fine. But I'm more worried about my fellowmen. What has happened here?" I questioned him.

"It's the yellow country. I saw the bronze plated armour on the men. It's obvious that the prince had commanded the troops to destroy our beloved country." He replied. What...what have I ever done to upset the dear prince? I've never even made contact with him!

"Lady Samus, we must flee now! You are in peril!" I looked at him meaningfully. I know he has great concern over me, but...

"Sorry, but I am not leaving." It was my firm reply.

"What? Have you gone mad, milady? They are after you!" He said with shock.

"But as the ruler of this country, I cannot abandon my place. You must flee. I will be fine." I said with a smile. A tear was shed from his charred-coloured face. As I entered the castle, I saw him run away into the open path the fire made.

* * *

The castle was already in ruins as well, but I remained in the throne room. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see a person who was cloaked in black, holding an axe. Alas, it's my last farewell. If I was going to die, I would die with a smile on my face. The axe wielder shed tears as he slowly raised his weapon.

"Farewell my dear Ike..." I finally closed my eyes unto my eternal slumber.


	5. Gentleman of Blue

**Ike's POV:

* * *

**

"Samus? Samus, please answer me!"

After nearly an hour of no return from my lovely lady, I had to see if she was alright. But when I came into view with the castle, my hopes dropped as I saw it half-destroyed.

Oh, I pray to the goddesses that my Samus is alright. I rushed in to the heap that once was part of the Green country's castle. If I were to remember correctly, the throne would be around...here! Thank goodness the throne room was still intact.

Before I opened the door, I saw a pool of red. "No...Please...don't let it be what I think it is!" I said to myself. I had my second thoughts if I should open the door, but I thought of Samus.

...The door is jammed. Of all days that this happens! I have no other choice. I walked backwards with caution of the falling debris and slammed onto the door. That's going to leave a mark on the structure, and a bruise on my arm. I've never realized I had that much strength within me. The door was destroyed like it was a mere twig.

"Samus? Samus!" I called out once again. I looked around me. No sign of her. That was...until I saw her favourite flower lying on the ground. I picked it up. This flower is the one she places on her head. Then that would mean...

I heard a groan coming from the throne. I don't see anyone. I looked at the back and saw...

"Samus!" I said as I saw her. Oh god, she looks horrible! It was if someone had brutally stabbed through her!

No response came from her. The blood on her face looked like tears. It was terrible. I carried my lady into my arms and brought her out with me back to the Blue country.

* * *

When I managed to get back to my kingdom, I immediately ordered our country's doctor to check on Samus, if there was still a chance to save her. I cried when I saw her just lying, lifeless.

"Your highness!" one of the nobles, Link, entered the throne room and bowed down in my presence. "A lady clad in red wishes to speak to you." A lady in red? Who might that be?

"Send her in." I said. As Link went out of the room, a woman this time entered. She was indeed wearing red. Her brown hair seemed to flare like the color she wore.

"Good day to you, Sir Ike," she said "I am Lady Zelda. I wish to discuss matters with you." We both went to the balcony, where we talked.

"What is it you wish to discuss?" I asked her.

"I may know who is behind the murder of your Samus." She sternly said. My heart panged. I must know who did this to Samus, and to her country!

Zelda gave me a telescope and told me to look to the northwest, where the Yellow country resides. There, at the castle's window, I saw prince Pit talking with someone who was clothed in black. The prince was laughing, as if he was happy of something. The other person gave him something which appeared to be an axe. My blood ran cold. Prince Pit was the one who wanted Lady Samus' country destroyed? How dare he do such a thing!

I returned the telescope back to Zelda, who seemed to know what I was thinking. "Come. Let us talk about our plan."

* * *

**Red's POV:

* * *

**

The news about the fall of the Green country spread like wildfire. The next day, the paper's main headline was about Lady Samus' condition. Apparently, her body is in the Blue country, found in the nearby medic's home, being treated if there was a way to still save her.

As I read it over and over, I looked at my hands then at the paper and back. Tears began to swell, and I let out a cry. I did this to her! Just to please my brother! Why? Why? I buried my face onto the paper, still sobbing. My hand still stains some of her blood, even on my cloak and clothes. There were also some blood streaks on my face. It just refuses to be removed.

I wish I've never done that, but I had to for my brother. I sighed and tried to hide my tears and blood marks. Once again I heard the bell ring. It's snack time for Pit. I have to go and prepare his snack.

* * *

While I went down, I noticed a butterfly enter the room I was in. _This is bad,_I told myself, _something bad is going to happen to someone right here in this castle._Butterflies who enter a home usually brings terrible the end, I shook my head on that thought and went to the prince to give his snack.

I just hope though that it's not Pit who will be in grave danger.


	6. Knight of Red

_Author's Note: Wow! We're in the fifth chapter! Thanks to the people who review this, 'specially Sergeant Daniel and Anyone (whoever you are). Also to TakariFan8816 even if you joined us just now. Here you go people! The suspense continues!__And the longest chapter by far XD_**_  
_

* * *

**

Zelda's POV:

* * *

Everyone was ready to advance. The yellow prince's reign will soon come to an end. I had to be one of those who had to suffer prince Pit's wrath when he refused to honor my father, a royal knight who was in debt to the former king and queen, who had died in a battle for the country.

"_Hah! Why would I honor such a peasant? He's nothing more but trash to my eyes." Those were the exact words he said to me._

"_You will regret this soon, prince! The next time we see each other, it will be in trial!" I shouted as the guards grabbed me and threw me away._

All the people of the yellow country, tired of the years they had been maltreated by their despotic prince, came out of their shells and along with Sir Ike's men, he himself and I, we rebelled and marched on to destory the castle of the yellow kingdom. I was the head of the whole army.

In honor of my father's name, I, Zelda the red knight, shall be the one to lead our army and people to freedom from this treachery.

As soon as we received the signal, I commanded everyone to charge right at the castle's gates. The soldiers who were guarding had no chance against us. They were outnumbered, they were tired of mistreatment and they couldn't do anything about it.

"Looks like we had defeated them." Sir Ike said. The people cheered.

"Not just yet, your highness," I told him, "we still have one more business to attend. Follow me." We both barged into the throne room of the prince and saw him, just...standing there.

Without warning, the blue-clad prince ordered some of his soldiers to grab the surprised prince.

With a victorious smirk on my face, I grabbed the prince's hair that made him tilt to my direction. "Looks like our little prince has finally been captured! Tsk tsk tsk..." I said. But Pit refused to open his eyes. I gripped his hair even tighter, making him scream. "It's rude to not look into the eyes of the one talking! Open them!" I commanded. The prince finally opened them to reveal his brown pupils.

"Red? B-but...how?" I asked in a whisper. The impostor didn't respond.

"Lady Zelda! What is taking so long? We have to bring prince Pit to trial!" An impatient sir Ike said. The guards were already tying the brunette prince's arms, to prevent him of having the slightest idea of escaping.

"Oh...Right, sire." I ended up saying. We then dragged the defeated 'prince' out of the castle.

When the trial began in the blue country, I had been assigned to stay and guard prince 'Pit', while it was ongoing. I used the chance to talk to the impostor.

"Red, what are you doing? Don't you know the consequences?" I asked him in a whisper.

"I'm doing this for my brother. I don't want him to suffer." Red replied.

"I know you're a nice and caring boy Red, but please, don't make this hard. Where's Pit?" I began to get unnerved. I know he doesn't deserve this.

"I don't know now." Red hung his head low. By that time, Sir Ike had come in the cell where Red and I were.

"You must feel pretty high and mighty for destroying the green country, don't you prince Pit?" Ike had said. He obviously had never seen the prince up close before, for if he had, he should've noticed that Pit had BLUE eyes, not brown.

"..." The prince didn't reply.

"Sir Ike! Lady Zelda!" Roy, the messenger of the blue country ran in "I have news about Lady Samus' condition!"

"Samus!" Ike immediately said.

"Well don't dawdle! Tell us! How is she now?" I asked. The redhead boy walked up to Sir Ike and whispered instead. I saw tears run down the bluenette's eyes. I could tell through his look what happened to his beloved.

"I'm sorry." Roy said as he bowed down and left.

Ike stood silent.

"Sir Ike, I'm sorry for what happened to Lady Samus. I could only give my condolences." I said to him.

In a rage, he shouted at the former prince of the yellow country, "Now have you seen what you have done? Because of you, my beloved Samus is gone! For your actions, the people in trial have all agreed that your punishment is to be beheaded tomorrow, by three o'clock!" More tears sprang from his eyes. After that, he left.

I stood silent this time. First, Samus has been officially reported dead, now Red must suffer for his brother. I can't believe this is happening...

"Red, I..." I said what came out in my mind.

"It's okay Lady Zelda. I understand. I also offer my condolences to Sir Ike and Mistress Samus." Those were the only things that Red said before I left.

* * *

**Pit's POV:

* * *

**

It was the next day after 'I' had been taken away into trial. Red had switched clothes with me, just to save me from them. I never realized until today how much he cared for me. I had always been thinking of making people suffer that I've never thought of thanking him for anything.

There were people murmuring outside. I wonder what is going on? There was a big crowd. I looked up at the giant clock. It says 2:50 pm.

"Excuse me," I asked one of the people, "what is going on?"

"Huh? Where have you been yesterday? Today's the day that prince Pit finally gets his punishment." He replied.

"Um...and what is the punishment?" I asked again. I was starting to get afraid.

"Beheading. He gets it when the clock strikes three." Was the reply this time. I think my heart stopped beating after that. After around 7 minutes, I saw Lady Zelda, Sir Ike and Red, who looked like me, go up the stage. He seemed to notice me, but instead of a sad face, he smiled.

_Oh no...Please...Red. _I said in my mind.

Red had been situated on the hole of the guillotine. His head has been placed in, and then his arms next. The half of the area closed above him to make sure he would not escape.

I didn't want to see this. I wished now that this had never happened.

_Finally the time has come,_

_The bells make its final ring_

_Without even looking at the crowd,_

_You say my line for one last time..._

When it almost struck three, Red said my most used line,

"Oh. It's time for a snack."

Then, the bell rang.

A clean slice was heard.

Blood splattered.

I cried.

Red has been killed.

The people left after the event, but I stayed. I cried even more as I saw the scene.

I...couldn't bear it anymore. I ran away.


	7. Son of White

**Dark Link's POV:

* * *

**

I hid from everyone. Even from princess Samus. I wanted to stay with her, but she told me to leave.

Oh, I am Link if you must know. But please don't confuse me with the Link of the Blue Country. I am very much different from him.

You see, back where I come from, I was treated like a digusting plague. Why so, you ask? I have white hair like the snow. My eyes are as red as the devil himself. My skin, it is charred black. Nobody likes me for my appearance.

People back then teased me with horrible names and misconceptions. Why can't they try to see me for who I am and not how I look?

After I had my share of teasing and mocking, I ran away. I ran far away where no one can find me. I made the forest that was rather unknown by any known civilization my home. There, a chateau stood in its heart, beautifully carved and untouched by anyone.

Everyday, I'd go to the great oak tree nearby and offer a simple prayer.

"To the goddesses, please hear my wish. I just want a friend to understand me. Anyone will do."

One faithful day, the goddesses must've heard me, because when I left to take a stroll around, I saw her. Lady Samus. She was lying unconscious, the poor thing. I cradled her and brought her back with me to the chateau. She looked frail and hurt. I did everything I could in my ability to heal her.

By the time she finally woke up, she saw me for the first time...but she didn't scream in fear. Instead, there was that smile on her face.

* * *

"...Samus?"

It had been a few weeks when we got to know each other. I found out she had come from the green country. She was a mere village maiden, yet beloved by everyone.

"What is it, Link?" She turned to look at me meaningfully.

"Why is it that you're so kind to me? Everyone and everything that sees me shuns at me just for how I look." I confessed to her what I felt.

"...I don't understand them Link. For all I know, I see a kind, young man who is misunderstood, not horrifying." She said to me. Coming closer, she added "You're the nicest person that I have ever met."

With those words said to me, I cried. Lady Samus then embraced me while I sobbed tears of joy. How fortunate I was to have her as a friend.

* * *

Eventually, we decided to move out and go to a country nearby and find a job. What type of job it was, it wouldn't matter, because we were in each other's care.

Lady Samus was lucky to have found a job for both of us. We were to work under the king and queen as their servant and maid. I was awestruck, for we had just arrived and our job is almost what anyone would consider an honor!

It was tiring, what with the endless chores, but it didn't matter. We worked along with the other servants and maids. Lady Samus had a close attraction to Red. He was a true gentleman, kind and caring. They would've been together, if it not for him.

It was the greatest mistake that was made, the cause of a whole downfall.

* * *

Prince Ike was strolling along the gardens, looking rather down, until he saw Lady Samus tending to the roses. As I watched them, I knew nothing good would come out of it.

They were madly in love that the young prince had asked for her hand in marriage and even made my dear friend the ruler of the Green country. I followed Lady Samus of course, being worried for her welfare.

When the king and queen's child Pit became the ruler, I heard that the Yellow country was corroding badly. Execution was made to anyone who would defy him and had shown personal interest to his throne; their economy dropped; there even became food shortage and plagues.

Prince Pit had also been smitten by Princess Samus and asked for her hand in marriage, so their countries would unite. But when Ike had heard of this, he immediately sent a letter, defying the younger prince that he has already proposed to her and they were to be united.

Prince Pit was outraged of course. He sent his country's army to destroy my dear lady's country, even if she had never done anything to upset him directly. He was the cause of the Green country's downfall.

* * *

_I am so sorry for being alive, before I knew it was my favorite line._

_I had always been complaining about, this sad and sorrowful life that I live._

Now, I reside in a chapel near the sea. Nothing mattered to me anymore. I heard Lady Samus died. My one and only friend; the only one who unsderstood me, and stood by my side. The only one I can confide to.

Rumors from the wind told me that the Prince of the Yellow country, or the one everyone called 'The Son of Evil', died in the revolution, led by a woman clad in red and Prince Ike of the Blue country.

I felt a bit better, but as I thought about it, it didn't matter. Lady Samus cannot be brought back. The Green country cannot be restored to its former glory.

If only time could turn back…I would have tried to prevent this all from happening.


	8. An Author's note: Sorry for Delay

A/N: Guys, I'm so so so so very very sorry! I know I should have been updating my stories...but with school eating up my time (I can't believe it's almost a year without any updates at all!), I can't focus at all! I promise though; As soon as December and January fly in, you'll have the chapters that you want and deserve.

Thanks!

From, Lily Badens


End file.
